


We Are Echoes of the Same Love

by majesdaniangirl



Category: Marvel (Comics), Runaways (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesdaniangirl/pseuds/majesdaniangirl
Summary: Karolina needs new roommates after her old ones moved out, Teddy wants to start fresh in Los Angeles and work on his acting career, Noh-Varr wants to learn how to get along with humans better, and Xavin wants to live a peaceful life on Earth after living their entire life in a warzone.By chance, they've all ended up in the same apartment. The only thing is that none of them know that the other three are aliens as well.





	1. Chapter 1

Teddy Altman came to Earth as a child. He didn’t know any other life until his mother told him he was a shapeshifting alien and the savior of two alien races: the Skrull and the Kree.

Noh Varr had known exactly who he was as he had traveled across the galaxy. He was Kree, and now he was stuck on Earth, which was quite a disappointment.

Karolina Dean grew up on Earth as well, the daughter of intergalactic criminals. When their past caught up to them, Karolina discovered who she truly was, as her parents were led away in shackles.

Xavin D’zean was the crown prince of Tarnax VII and a Skrull soldier. Then the decade-long civil war with the Majesdanes ended with them fleeing the planet before the conflict destroyed both sides.

This is their story.

It started with an ad in the paper. A woman named Karolina was looking for new roommates to join her in her loft and split the rent with. She got three applications, and so Theodore ‘Teddy’ Altman, Xavin D’zean, and Noah ‘Noh’ Varr were moving in this afternoon. 

Teddy’s application had been straightforward and precise. He grew up in New York with his mother and was now going to Los Angeles to study acting. He seemed like the ideal candidate to Karolina, who had been expecting less than adequate results from her ad.

Noh was from London, though he didn’t offer much information about his private life, other than that he was a personal trainer and had one offense of public nudity a few years back (though it was only the one time ). He seemed alright, and Karolina quickly found herself accepting his application as well.

Xavin, she found, was to the point, even more than Teddy, and yet terribly vague. Xavin was from a small island just off the coast of Africa, though had not named it, and was starting a photography business in Los Angeles. On the bottom of the form, Xavin had added: “Sometimes I am a girl and sometimes I am a boy.” They knew English well enough, they said, but sometimes had trouble with certain words. Karolina accepted them as well.

Yes, this would be an interesting bunch. Her last roommates had all eventually found their separate paths. Gert and Chase were living in their own apartment now and Nico, the last time Karolina heard, was starting her own clothing line in New York. Karolina, who knew no other home than Los Angeles, stayed. They all kept in touch, of course, the best of childhood friends, but Karolina couldn’t keep up the rent as a college student, despite her parents’ immense wealth that she inherited.

Just as she was finished tidying up the kitchen, the doorbell rang, and Karolina couldn’t help but feel nervous. Which of her new roommates was behind that door? She opened it without glancing through the peephole and was greeted by a lean figure, pale skin and white hair. “You must be Noh Varr.” She greeted, breaking into a grin. “It’s great to meet you. You’re the first one to get here.”

“I’d rather be early than late.” He responded lightly, greeting her with a kiss on each cheek. If she was straight, she would have blushed.  
“I can understand that.” She decided, pointing him down the hall. “It also means you get the first pick of rooms.”

“Really? Sweet!” The change was almost instantaneous, turning the charming man into an eager child. He was gone in seconds, without even getting a proper greeting between them.

Karolina laughed softly, deciding she liked him well enough. Noh still hadn’t come back by the time the doorbell rang again, and so Karolina opened up the door alone. It was another male, Teddy, her brain supplied. He was far more muscular than Noh, though only because of his sizable build. But his cheerful face made a far less intimidating figure. 

“I’m Teddy!” He smiled wider, as if that was even possible, and extended an arm. “It’s great to meet you. I’m super excited about this.”

“Karolina.” She reached out, shaking his hand firmly. “I hope this works out. Noh, he’s another roommate, is unpacking in one of the empty rooms. You can take either of the rooms he hasn’t taken over.”

“I took the one with two windows.” Noh supplied helpfully, walking over to the pair. “You’ll be able to tell. I spread out.” He laughed, and both chuckled along with him.

“Alright, that just leaves Xavin, who should be showing up at any time,” Karolina informed. “You guys can make yourselves comfortable. This is your home now, after all.”

“Thanks, Karolina.” Teddy grinned, heading down the hallway to pick out a room. 

It was only twenty minutes later, as they were sprawled out on the couch getting to know each other, that someone knocked on the door. All three brightened considerably, all rushing towards the door to greet their new roommate. It was Karolina that opened the door, naturally, revealing a young feminine form, dark hair in box braids that fell down their back and a single bag slung over their shoulder. 

“My apologies,” The person that must be Xavin spoke, a deep accent lacing their words, “Your subways are filthy, so I walked instead. It seems everyone else is here already?” Their eyes flitted over Karolina’s head to focus on the two men behind her.  
It took Karolina a moment to respond after realizing she had been asked a question, far too busy staring at the beauty in front of her. Oh god, she was so gay. So, so gay. 

“Oh, yes. This is Teddy and Noh. I’m Karolina.” She exclaimed, opening the door wide enough for Xavin to step in.

“It is a pleasure, Karolina. And both of you as well.” Xavin greeted, dipping their head ever so slightly. “I will put my belongings in my room, and we can continue whatever you were all doing before I arrived.”

“The boys have already chosen. Yours is the last door down.” Karolina called after the retreating figure, before slumping back down onto the couch. 

She had barely laid back down when Noh spoke up. “You’re so fucked.”

She hadn’t even told him that she was a lesbian. “I know.”

Teddy laughed.

Naturally, they began a game of twenty questions that would help them learn a little more about each other. 

Teddy’s favorite book was The Great Gatsby. Xavin drank caramel macchiatos or no coffee at all. Noh’s favorite movie was Legally Blonde and Karolina has been vegan since she was seven.

Teddy preferred muffins to cupcakes. Xavin adored Ethiopian food. Noh loved traveling more than anything and Karolina had never had any pets.

And apparently, much to their amusement, none of them were straight. Teddy was, in his own words, hella gay, while Karolina was a lesbian. Noh was bisexual, and Xavin claimed that where they came from, gender and sexuality were both generally fluid, which they took to mean as genderfluid and pan.

It ended up being more like forty questions, but by dusk, they were all laughing at Xavin trying to convince Noh-Varr to fight them, after learning they were both proficient in self-defense. 

“I’m beat.” Teddy was the first to stand up. “And I’m starting class tomorrow morning, so I should really get to bed.” 

The rest of them murmured their assent, only lasting a few more minutes before they all decided it was getting late ( especially after Noh suggested a repeat of his public nudity offense ). 

“Goodnight Karolina. Goodnight Xavin.” Noh murmured, walking past Teddy’s door.  
“I enjoyed this. Perhaps this will turn out well.” Karolina would have been offended, but if she had learned one thing about Xavin so far, it was that they rarely admitted to anything. 

“Sleep well,” Karolina responded softly, watching as Xavin retreated to their room for the night. What an odd bunch she had attracted ( though in all fairness, she was hardly normal herself ).

She could only imagine what would happen tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Breakfast was an event, to say the least. Karolina was a vegan, and so only had select choices of breakfast food, mostly cereal and fruit. Noh was considerably unhappy about that, distressed about the lack of 'sensible' food. Teddy and Xavin were content to sit back and eat whatever they were provided, but the kitchen was small and they kept bumping into each other. 

When she saw that Xavin was reaching their limit, seething as they tapped their fingers aggressively on the table, she set her mug down with a clatter and called them all to attention. 

"Alright, enough of this! There's a lovely diner down the road where we can eat and get to know each other without getting the urge to kill anyone on the first day!" Karolina sighed, immensely exasperated. She felt a warm feeling in her fingers and quickly tamped it down, not willing to reveal her secret so soon. Not before she figured out how they felt about aliens.

“Thank the stars.” Xavin muttered, lifting their head from where it was face down on the counter. Their hair was different today, closely cropped to their head which went along with the rest of their more masculine ensemble. However their jaw remained soft, with kind the eyes she remembered from the night before. 

With that, the four of them filed out of the apartment and began making their way to the diner she had mentioned. The whole way, Noh regaled them with how he got into personal training.

“I mean look at me! It’s like I came straight out of a porno starring a personal trainer!”

“I don’t see how that’s relevant to anything.” Xavin snorted.

“But darling, it is.” Xavin’s nose wrinkled at the term of endearment. “Rich people are willing to pay a lot of money for a hot person to tell them how to be hotter. It’s the scam of a lifetime.”

“How charming.” Teddy grinned, giving Noh a playful shove that he returned happily.

“As long as it pays the bills, you can be a hitman for all I care.” Karolina decided, pointing towards the building to their right, nestled in between a coffee shop and a dentist office. “Here we are!”

“This place better have waffles.” Noh warned goodnaturedly, finding a booth they could all slide into with Xavin and Teddy on one side and Noh and Karolina on the other side.

“Don’t worry, I used to come here with my old roommates. They loved it. It’s mostly non-vegan food here, but they have plenty of options for vegan people, which is why I like it.”

“It looks wonderful.” Xavin assured her and she smiled, maybe even blushed, but she was quick to hide her face behind the menu just in case. 

“Hola, Karolina! Are these the new roommates?” And there was Molly, an old family friend that was working at the diner during her senior year of high school. 

“Yes! This is Teddy, Noh, and Xavin.” She introduced them all in turn, and Molly grinned. “Everybody, this is Molly Hernandez.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all! But you better treat Karolina right, or else I’ll be coming for you!” She fixed the three with a fierce glare, before smiling once more and flipping open her notepad. “Alright, what’ll you have?”

Two weeks later and Noh Varr came running into the apartment whooping and hollering. “Guys! Guess what?” 

Karolina was sprawled across the couch, typing an essay on her computer on the treatment of animals in the food industry. Xavin, similarly, was curled up in the armchair across from her, scrolling through photos to put up on their website. 

Karolina looked up, grinning at his obvious excitement. “What is it?”

Xavin glanced up as well, wrinkling their nose a little bit at his volume, “And what does it have to do with bursting our eardrums?” Noh Varr rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

After living together for a few weeks, Xavin and Noh Varr had developed an interesting relationship revolving around their strong personalities increasingly clashing. While not erupting into any conflict, and staying friendly for the most part, most of their interactions were bantering back and forth and suitable snarky. Karolina didn’t feel the need to interfere, so long as it remained friendly and well-intentioned.

“I got the job!” He exclaimed, “The one at Planet Fitness, I’ll be starting Monday!”

Karolina set her laptop to the side, jumping up. “Congratulations Noh!” She clapped excitedly, bounding over to hug him. 

“Nice.” Xavin murmured, clearly happy for him as well despite not showing it as abundantly.

“That means you get to choose what to have for dinner when Teddy gets home from class.” Karolina declared. They didn’t have dinner together every night, but it was a good time to catch up on each other’s lives when they’re schedules lined up.

“Just not another casserole. There are only so many carbs I can handle.” Xavin decided.

“Thank you again for assisting me.” Xavin murmured, adjusting their lens for the tenth time. 

“It’s really not a problem,” Karolina assured, shifting positions again, this time draping her legs over Teddy’s lap. 

“Plus you’re literally taking free headshots of me, and as a broke college student that is a lifesaver.” Teddy chimed in, wrapping his arms around Karolina. 

Xavin had insisted that they needed more people shots for their website, which only consisted of animals and landscapes so far. That’s where they came in, pretending to be a couple for a photoshoot. Xavin reached up to adjust the lighting, peering through their camera one more time before getting into position. “Good. Now, look that way.” They pointed off in the distance, instructing their positions until they were satisfied. 

It continued like this until Teddy piped up. “Ok, I have to go to the bathroom. Excuse me for a moment.” As he left the room, he turned back to wink at Karolina and nod over to Xavin, who was scrolling through their most recent pictures. 

Karolina blushed, taking a few hesitant steps towards Xavin. “Get any good ones?” She asked, looking over their shoulder.

“Yes, I believe this one of you and Teddy-“ They looked up, meeting Karolina’s gaze and trailed off in surprise. Their faces were only inches apart. Karolina’s eyes flickered down, staring at Xavin’s lips for only a second before reaching their eyes again. And just like that, it was over, as Xavin turned away. 

“Um, the one with you both leaning against the railing.” They finished the thought, and Karolina smiled a hair when she realized Xavin was breathing just a little heavier than they had been before. “It highlights your hair and makes you look almost angelic…” Xavin trailed off again, looking back at Karolina.

Their eyes met, and this time, Karolina took note of Xavin glancing at her lips instead. “Oh…” Xavin breathed, the air between them still as both considered what came next. 

“I’m back!” Teddy exclaimed, startling both enough that they jumped back from each other. Karolina took several steps back, tripping on one of the props from earlier and crashing down. Xavin stood up immediately, straight as a rod. Teddy glanced between them, a small smirk on his face. “Did I miss anything?”

“No, no.” Both chorused, voices mixing together. 

“I actually think I have all the photos I require, thank you both for assisting.” And just like that, Xavin was packing up their equipment and rushing out. 

Teddy watched Karolina, noting her blush. “So I did miss something?” 

Karolina swatted his shoulder, glaring at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next few chapters will be character centric! Starting with Karolina and moving through them, just to glimpse what their lives have been like!

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to continue this, but I'd love if ya'll left a comment or kudos because that will give me much more motivation! Let me know what you think!


End file.
